Multiverser: Fated to Die
by RealmOfEmptiness
Summary: My first Multiverser story. In the Fifth Holy Grail War, a Master and Servant pair unlike others fight not for a wish, but to bring closure to the souls of the damned.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys. This is RealmOf Emptiness, here with a new story to get back into gear after a long hiatus with all my works. What can I say: I had writer's block.**

**For those of you who don't know what a Multiverser is, go read the stories of VindictiveDunc, the Creator and King of all Multiversers. Me and I aren't the only ones, and we always welcome new members.**

**Author's Notes: beside my OC I own nothing. If you don't like my story, don't read it. You can find info about my OC on my profile.**

* * *

**Prologue: Heretical Card**

* * *

The Multiverse is a theory stating that our universe is not the only one, but that there is an infinite number of universes that exist parallel to each other. These distinct universes within the Multiverse theory are called _parallel universes_.

Each universe is different from the other; sometimes the difference is a minor one, such as the different height of two mister Smith who both live in Ohio, USA, just in different universes. But in others the difference is so great that even the laws of physics follow completely different principles.

But even then, there are things that never change. Like Death.

I should know.

Because I am a Multiverser, a person empowered to omnipotence by the sentient representation of the Multiverse.

And I also am the embodiment of the very concept of "Death" in all the Multiverse.

My name is Prime Death. Let me tell you a story...

* * *

From atop the skyscraper I stare down at the night visage of Fuyuki City. I'm seated on the edge of the rooftop, feet slowly swaying in the void like a kid without a care in the world. A normal person would be scared, fearing that the wrong move would cause him to fall to his death, but I am not.

Why should I fear _myself?_

A better question to ask would be: what I am doing here?

The answer is simple: the Fifth Holy Grail War is starting soon, and I am going to participate.

I don't have a wish I want granted. Even more, I am fully aware of the Grail's corruption.

I don't want to save people's lives. Many are already fated to die, and as such I wholly accept their deaths.

But...I don't want those people to die cursing life and its injustice. They are going to live only once, so I want for them to begin their final travel without regrets.

It may be impossible.

Yet, very few things are "impossible" for me.

I take out a pocket watch and check the hour: soon Shirou Emiya will summon Servant Saber and officially start the War. Since he took Sakura home a few days ago and met Zouken, this timeline will follow the Heaven's Feel route.

This without my intervention of course. I look at my right hand: with a minimal effort of will Command Seals appear on my skin, black in color like the moonless sky and shaped like a human skull. Using my Multiverser powers to cheat the rules is easy, but if I summon a Servant now many people will notice it. Instead I will summon at the exact same time as Shirou, so that the double summon will register as only one to anyone's senses. Only Kotomine will notice it, but knowing him he will accept it for the sake of enriching the scenario he is preparing for the War.

After all I am not going to summon one of the canonical Classes.

I am going to summon Avenger, the very Class that caused the Grail's corruption and the senseless sins of the Fourth War.

It's pretty poetic that what began something will also be the one to end it.

I stand up and, after walking to the center of the rooftop, start drawing the summoning circle with chalk. I can use something more impressive like my blood or liquid energy from the Realm of the Dead, but I don't want to ruin the place. Chalk is easy to remove, so it's perfect.

Once the circle is complete I walk to the edge and wait. The moment I know Shirou is fighting Lancer for the second time I raise the hand with the Command Seals and start chanting. My dominion over Death summons limitless power and with it I bypass the Grail and force my will on the Throne of Heros itself. Akasha doesn't interfere, knowing better than to stop a Multiverser.

Below me the circle starts glowing an ominous black.

"Silver and iron to the origin. Gem and the Archduke of contracts to the cornerstone. My master is the principle of all things, the Multiverse itself."

I want one specific Servant. One that will allow me to show people reality and destroy their illusions.

No, I am not going to summon Kamijou Touma.

"The alighted wind becomes a wall. The gates in the four directions close, coming from the crown, the three-forked road that leads to the kingdom circulate.

Shut. Shut. Shut. Shut. Shut. Repeat five times. Shatter once filled. Begin anew."

At first I considered summoning Savior from Fate/Extra, but then I decided to another one. I don't want my targets to shred their causes of suffering, I want them to meet those causes face to face and accept them as the unchangeable past in order to forge a new future.

"I announce. Your self will aid me, my doom will be your sword.

Rejecting the law of the worthless Holy Grail, if you abide by this feeling, this reason, then answer.

Here is my self. I am the one who became all that exist in the World of the Dead, I am the one who will bring everything into the World of the Dead."

But more importantly...this way, I will help my Servant himself!

"You, leave the seven heavens clad in three words of power and shatter the ring of deterrence. Come! Oh keeper of the balance!"

A blinding flash engulfs the area, but I don't look back. When it fades I see a figure in the center of the magic circle. A warrior clad in red and silver, wearing plate armor complete with a breastplate, spaulders, gauntlets, and greaves. On his head an horned helmet cover his entire face.

However, I already know his, no _her_ identity.

The warrior looks at me, as if silently appraising me, before kneeling on one knee.

"I ask of you, are you my Master?"

"I am." I answer with a sober tone. "For the duration of this Grail War we are partners. Welcome back to the world of the livings..."

I smile.

"_**Mordred.**_"

* * *

**Oh yes, I did it. I summoned Mordred as the Avenger Class in the Fifth Holy Grail War. This will end in blood and fire you say? But of course: this is the Nasuverse, that was a given.**

**And if you like them just like me, then please wait for the next installation of "Fated to Die"!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ack, I can't believe I forgot Mordred is a girl like Arturia. Thank you for telling me guys. I fixed it, so it should be okay now.**

**Author's Note: I own only my OC.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Start the War**

* * *

That's right: the one standing before me is none other than Mordred, the daughter of Arturia Pendragon. The Rebel of Camelot. The Slayer of King Arthur.

You may ask: why choosing such a tragic character? The answer is: it's because she is a tragic character that she deserves the chance to deal with the ghosts of her past.

And just like Ilya will be the key to help Shirou, so will Mordred be the key to help Arturia.

The air around Avenger (I'll refer to her as such for now) seems to grow heavier after I said her name. She probably feels apprehensive about having her true identity known, since history didn't paint her in a nice way.

"I see there is no need for me to reveal my identity." She replies in a even tone as she stands up. "I have come to fight in this Holy Grail War, under the Class of...Avenger?" Her helmet tilts quizzically. "I wasn't aware such Class exists."

"Normally it does not." I explain. "Avenger is a special Class created during a past Grail War and used only once. Using a certain method I recovered it to summon you. You are an Eight Servant, in addition to the regular Seven."

She nods, clearly impressed. "To be able to circumvent the War's rules to such an extent, my Master must be quite powerful."

"I experienced circumstances that led me an edge in certain fields." My apotheosis. "You may refer to me as Prime. My current social identity is Joshua Villani: when there are other people around, please refer to me with the latter."

"Understood." She crosses her arms over her chest. "Do you have orders for me Master Prime?"

"Well, for starters..." I turn around and walk to the rooftop's edge. "Why don't you give a look at the future battlefield? Fuyuki is beautiful during the night."

As I stare down I hear Avenger's armoured footsteps coming close and stopping by my side. For a few minutes we both remain like that, staring at the landscape in silence.

"You knew my name beforehand." She is the first to break the silence. "So you deliberately summoned me."

"Yes."

"Why?"

I sigh and close my eyes. "Are you worried about my opinion of you?" She tenses. "Don't be. Human beings are too complex to be completely represented by words, spoken or written. Even if I read the chronicles of your time, I don't have the arrogance to say I know what kind of person you really are." I know of your death, for I have experienced it billions of different ways, and yet you are your own person. "So I will not judge you by words written by others, but by your own actions."

She doesn't say anything for a few seconds. "...So why?"

I turn to look at her. "Weren't you one of the stronger Knights of the Round Table?"

"Of course!" She replies with pride in her voice.

I smile. "Then you have your answer."

Avenger stays silent. Then she starts chuckling. "I see I was blessed with a good Master."

She draws an intricately decorated silver sword, clearly Clarent, holds it upright with her right hand and kneels again on one knee. "I, Servant Avenger, pledge to serve thee, Lord Prime, as your loyal Servant from this day forth."

Her helmet vanishes into thin air, showing a face identical to Arturia but more masculine and with hair held in a ponytail. "I swear it as Mordred, son of Arturia Pendragon and Morgan Le Fay." She grins. "Do you accept?"

I blink owlishly, more for the sake of my cover than real surprise. "...As I said, trust not written words. I accept." I hold out a hand and smile warmly. "I don't have experience being a Lord, so look out for me Avenger."

"Of course Master." She takes my hand and I help her stand up.

"For now we rest." With a sweeping gesture I indicate the city below. "Tomorrow I will formally register to the War's Mediator. Immediately after that we will hit our first target."

"During the day? Isn't that against the rules?"

"It's against the rules to expose mundanes to the supernatural." I point out. "That's why I have prepared a spell that will allow us to battle without none the wiser. It will not last long-" It could, but I chose otherwise for multiple reasons. "-So we will need to act fast."

"Understood." She replies with determination in her expression. "Who is the target?"

I grin and point at the city. If one were to follow the line traced by my finger, they would reach a certain house in the foreigners' district of Miyama.

"Tohsaka Rin, Second Owner of Fuyuki City and representative of the Tohsaka family in this Holy Grail War as a Master."

Am I evil? Of course not: Death is neutral to all.

* * *

_Is this our base of operations?_ Avenger asks through the mental link, having assumed Astral Form earlier.

"For now." I put my peacot over the back of a chair. We are inside a room I rented at a minor hotel in Shinto. The only luxuries, beside the bed, are a bath and a TV. "I decided to opt for anonymity instead of a fortified workshop. I rented more rooms into other hotels under different names. This way we can change base quickly if needed."

_Uhm...A sound strategy. Not what I would do, but I see the benefits._

"Would you prefer a castle with banners held right, with you at the top of the walls issuing challenges to whoever is brave enough to fight you head-on?" I ask with a slight grin.

I hear her scoffing. _Your humor needs work, Master._ She dryly replies. _I understand the value of deception, I just don't like using it unless strictly necessary._

"A good way of thinking." I raise the phone's headset to my ear and start dialing, but stop at the last number. "I am ordering take-out food. Do you want some?"

_Servants doesn't need to eat._ She points out.

"Let me rephrase it then: would you like to eat something?"

_...I suppose it shouldn't hurt to try._

"Great. Just one word of advice." I look at her semi-transparent form and grin. "The restaurant I'm about to call is famous for its spicy food. Really, really, spicy food. I will ask for the milder dishes, but if you feel your tongue is starting to burn you're authorized to spit it out."

_Surely you're exaggerating things Master._

"I wish." I dial the last number and wait for the other line to pick up. "Hello, Koushuuensaikan Taizan? I would like to order take-out food."

* * *

_Ugh... _

I hear Avenger's groan and couldn't help but smile. "I told you."

_T-That wasn't food. That was a weapon. It deceives you with its utterly non-threatening look, only to strike you at your weakest. How wicked!_

That's...an interesting image. I take out a notepad and record it. I bet Duncan will find it funny.

"We're here." Once done I put away the notepad and look ahead at the church in front of us. "This is where the Moderator for the War lives."

_I don't like this place._ I can feel Avenger's eyes narrow. _This should be holy ground, yet I feel a malevolent presence covering the building._

"I can feel it too, but this need to be done. I will be fast." I reassure her. "Wait here for me."

_Yes Master._

I enter. The interior is a perfect replica of the background used in the Visual Novel.

Physical distance means nothing to me, but as I walk further inside I feel the presence of the tortured children in the basement becoming stronger.

I resist the sudden urge to _end_ this _blasphemy_ against _death_. Not yet. Soon, but not yet.

"Can I help you my son?" Suddenly a voice speaks from behind me.

I sigh: here we go. I turn around and behold Kotomine Kirei, who is smiling at me in a friendly manner.

I see the _hole_ where his _heart_ should be, the _black sludge_ being the only thing keeping this _corpse_ with a _hollow soul_ moving.

Being the Aspect of Death isn't simple. At all.

I suppress the urge once again and ask. "Are you Kotomine Kirei, the one who lead this Church?"

"I am." He nods.

Wordlessly I remove the glove from my right hand and reveal the black Command Seals on it. "Master of Servant Avenger, here to formally register to the Mediator appointed by the Church."

Kirei's face turns all business. "I see. I confess I was surprised when I received the news about the summoning of an _eight_ Servant. Avenger: a Servant that has only appeared once in the Holy Grail War's history and has since then never appeared again."

"Yes." I put my glove back. "The Einzbern's idea wasn't bad, so I decided to complete it."

"An astounding feat." He is sincere in his praise. Said what you want about Kirei, he is honest to boot. Even when he twists the truth to make you think the exact opposite. "The official rules states the presence of only seven Servants. Normally I should declare your entrance non-valid."

Come on, try to cockblock me. I dare you.

He spreads his arms. "But if the Holy Grail itself allowed you to summon your Servant, who I am to object? May I ask for the name of Avenger's Master?"

"You may call me Joshua Villani."

"Then I formally accept your, Joshua Villani, entrance into the Holy Grail War as the Eight Master. May you go with the blessing of the Grail."

"Farewell." I nod and leave the Church.

Avenger is waiting for me outside. "Done. Now we attack. How are your reserves?"

_Full. The stream of prana from you is quite strong. I dare say I can use my Noble Phantasm twice without suffering any ill effects._

"Good." I grin and start walking toward Rin's house. At this point she should be returning to her home after leaving Shirou's house. The young Emiya is going to skip school, but her pride will not allow her to do it, so she will pass to her house to change into her uniform and take her school's bag.

Too bad.

Her day...is going to go plenty wrong.

* * *

**Mordred's Stat Sheet:**

Servant Class: Avenger

True Name: Mordred, The Knight of Treachery

Master: Prime Death

Alignment: Lawful Evil

Strength: B+ (A+)*

Agility: B (A)*

Endurance: A (A+)*

Mana: A+

Luck: D+ (C+)*

*Under Curse of Revenge

**Class Skills:**

Magic Resistance: A

Curse of Revenge: A (An unique skill created by Prime. It boost Avenger Parameters the more she is injured by her opponent. If Avenger fights against someone who she has a personal vendetta with, like her "father", the full effect is instantly activated. At this rank it can boosts up Strength, Agility, Endurance and Luck by one rank)

**Personal Skills:**

Instinct: B

Prana Burst: B

**Noble Phantasms:**

Secret of Pedigree [Helm of Hidden Infidelity]: B (Her helmet. As long as she wears it her identity, Personal Skills and Noble Phantasms are hidden and cannot be read)

Clarent Blood Arthur [Rebellion Against My Beautiful Father]: A+ (Anti-Army. She needs to de-activate Secret of Pedigree to use it. Due to Avenger's legend, when used against the more powerful Excalibur the clash will always result in a draw)


End file.
